


Home

by Narryornarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Just a little happy fic, M/M, cause there's so much sad fics these days, so I decided to write a happy one :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryornarry/pseuds/Narryornarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall goes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I wrote in honor of narry being in London at the same time! Enjoy!

Niall missed him. He missed the way Harry's arms felt around his shoulders, the softness of Harry's lips against his, the way Harry just lit up the whole room. He missed that presence. Niall almost felt empty without him, like a part of him was missing. That's why when he landed in London, he practically rushed out of the airport and into his car, asking Basil to drive him to Harry's house.

Two months is a long time to be apart, especially for Niall and Harry. The longest they've been apart ever was a month, no longer. Even before they Harry charmed his way into his heart, they still saw each other frequently. One month was a headache for them, two months was a nightmare. 

Niall spent the whole the car ride thinking about the last two months. He was so happy that he was able to explore places with his friends just like any other normal lad. He liked being normal, at least for the time being. He knew from the beginning that this trip he was going to take meant he and Harry would have to be apart for some time. That was the part he hated. Waking up to nobody next to him was something Niall had grown familiar with, due to Harry constantly going to LA while he stayed in London, but it was something he always dreaded. Harry urged him to take this trip, telling him it would all be worth it when he got back and they could finally just be together without any interruptions. Niall couldn't lie, he was counting down the days till their reunion the whole time. 

Niall closed his eyes and thought back to the last time he saw Harry. They shared a big embrace that Niall could still feel, it's what got him through the nights when he really missed him. He remembered their kiss, long lasting but not long enough, because eventually Niall had to go. 

The car ride was longer than Niall expected, but finally they arrived at Harry's house. Niall said thanks to Basil for dropping him off and got out of the car, so happy that they would finally be reuniting. 

 

Niall went up to the front door and rang the doorbell, waiting for Harry to answer. He waited, impatiently, wondering where he was. He resorted to calling him. 

"Hey, Babe. Are you home?" Niall asked, sighing in relief when Harry picked up.

"No, I'm at the gym. Why? What's up?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just wanted to see if you wanted to Skype or something. I really really miss you." Niall said, frowning a bit. 

"I miss you too, love. I'll be home in a half hour and I'll call you, I love you." Harry told him. 

Niall almost felt guilty for not telling Harry the truth. For telling him that he really missed him while being in a completely different country for another week. 

Sounds great, love you too." Niall smiled, before hanging up. 

Thankfully Niall had a spare key to his house that Harry gave to him a while ago, so he let himself in and tried making himself at home before Harry came. 

Niall walked around the house while waiting for him. He felt weird just being there alone, even though Harry would tell him it was his home too. He kept checking his phone for the time, which was going by slow. 

Finally he heard the opening of a door, and the sound of humming. Harry was home. He quietly walked to the front door, not wanting to scare him completely. Niall's heart sped up at the sight of him, taking off his shoes, oblivious to Niall standing across from him.

"Harry!" Niall said, his voice filled with more excitement then he'd ever imagine. 

Niall saw Harry jump a little, before turning around.

"N-Niall?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Surprise." Niall smiled, walking towards him.

"Niall!" Harry said again, opening his arms for him. 

Niall nearly ran into him, wrapping both of his arms around Harry's torso. 

"I... I can't believe you're here." was all Harry could get out, as he pulled Niall in close, until there was no space left between them.

Niall buried his face in Harry's shoulder, soaking in the warmth of his body. He didn't think he ever missed anything more than this, more than Harry.

"I missed you so much." Niall said, squeezing Harry tightly. 

Harry didn't respond, instead he placed a gentle kiss on the side of Niall's head, sending goosebumps down Niall's spine. 

"I missed you more." Harry smiled, kissing Niall's head again. 

"Impossible." Niall chuckled, putting his head up to look Harry in the eyes. 

Looking at Harry up close for the first time in two months nearly took his breath away. 

"You're cute." Harry giggled, revealing his dimples. 

"I know." Niall smirked, letting go of Harry and cupping his face with his hands. 

Niall slowly brought their heads together, their lips inches apart, when Harry interrupted. 

"Wait." he said, his lips almost brushing against Niall's.

"What?" Niall asked.

Harry just stood there for a few seconds, before connecting their lips together. Niall opened his mouth to let Harry's tongue in, kissing him back slowly. Kissing Harry was the best feeling in the world, he put so much passion and love into it, and it made Niall fall more and more in love with him each time. Niall could keep kissing him forever. Harry broke away first, breathing against Niall's lips. 

"I wanted to surprise you too. Gotcha good with that kiss, yeah?" Harry giggled. 

"You're an idiot." Niall laughed, smiling so fondly, like he was his whole world, because he was his whole world. 

"I know, but you love me anyways." Harry smirked.

Before Niall could reply, Harry reconnected their lips, leaving his lips on Niall's for a few seconds longer, before breaking away again. 

"Two months is too long of a time apart. I don't know how we did." Harry said, slightly pecking Niall's nose. 

"I think that was the longest we've ever been apart, ever." Niall said, laying his head on Harry's shoulder. 

"Now that alone should win us at least one Grammy." Harry chuckled.

"You really are an idiot." Niall giggled, looking back up at Harry. 

"That just makes you an idiot's boyfriend." Harry said, pressing his lips against Niall's, making Niall giggle even more.


End file.
